


Left Behind

by selinofoto



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinofoto/pseuds/selinofoto
Summary: As the Freedom Pals decide what pieces of their childhood to leave behind as they go off to college, Kenny decides to let Craig and Tweek make decisions for him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Left Behind

“I still can’t believe you kept all this stuff, dude.” Kenny said, picking up a poorly taped together trophy emblazoned with the Freedom Pals logo. 

“Yeah, well, we always had enough storage, so I never really thought about throwing them out.” Token murmured, lightly placing some tupperware into a large brown moving box labeled COLLEGE.

Kenny glanced around Token’s basement to see boxes upon boxes in a place more fondly remembered as their past superhero franchise headquarters. Token’s family had found a new place across town that wasn’t under constant racist police surveillance, and most of the boys’ childhood friend group had come by to collect their old belongings and say goodbye to each other before heading off to university.

“H-h-h-have you decided what you’re g-g-gonna do, Kenny?” Jimmy inquired, pushing an old artifact around on the floor with his crutches. 

Kenny shrugged nonchalantly. Everyone knew he wasn’t going to school and treated it as a sore subject. Kenny didn’t care. In another few years Karen would be old enough to move out with him and maybe then the siblings could escape this white trash podunk town. In the meantime, however, he had nothing to look forward to besides a bunch of minimum wage jobs around South Park county.

“Maybe when we’re all gone he can just do the rest of the town,” Cartman sneered, bursting into laughter as he tripped Butters over one of his fat feet, sending the blonde boy toppling down with his box of costumes. The loud crash alerted the room, and suddenly almost everybody in the rooms’ attention snapped over to the mess on the floor, with Wendy and Scott rushing to help Butters up as Stan and Kyle repackaged his box, taking turns cursing out Cartman. 

Tweek and Craig seemed equally unfazed, standing backs turned to each other on opposite sides of the basement. Tweek shakily gripped his old headband before placing it into his backpack as he sorted out other items on the computer desk in front of him. Craig in turn just stared at the wall with no expression. 

“Hey Craig, you gonna help or are you just gonna stand there looking moody?” Clyde teased, approaching his friend with a light elbow jab to Craig’s arm. Craig grabbed Clyde’s arm mid-jab and shoved him away, causing the jock to lose his footing for a moment, creating another loud noise as he accidentally kicked a particularly heavy box. Everyone in the room jumped, looking over at the new disaster unfolding in the corner of the room. Tweek particularly was startled, letting out a distressed grunt as he spun around and observed his ex-boyfriend’s typical silently aggressive behavior. Craig looked up at the familiar noise and glared, narrow green eyes meeting wide blue eyes in a fiery staring contest before Tweek broke away, chucking an artifact into a nearby box with fury. 

“Dude, not cool.” Token said to Craig, comforting a sniffling, teary-eyed Clyde. Craig merely rolled his eyes and moved on to taking some posters down from the walls of the basement, carefully rolling them up. After a few more minutes, everyone looked around, admiring the fast teamwork their nostalgic super-team was still capable of.

“Hey guys, Mom said she’d make us all lunch for when we finished cleaning.” Token announced. Everyone perked up immediately, beginning to chatter excitedly as they proceeded up the stairs. Cartman shoved his way through the gang, making sure he was first to the kitchen.

“You gahs better have made some goddamn fried chicken and watermelon!” he declared, already losing his breath as he worked his way up the steps. Stan and Wendy followed shortly behind, holding hands for what they knew deep down would be the last time before college. Kyle followed them, sourly staring at their interlocked hands, his face turning pink as he quietly let out a dejected sigh, only noticed by Kenny, who was watching the gang ascend the stairs from the middle of the room. As soon as everyone left, he turned around to face the only other person who stayed behind. 

“Hey,” Kenny said softly, as if talking to a wild animal. “You okay, dude?”

“Of course I fucking am,” Craig replied through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. “I always am.”

Kenny slowly approached Craig, cautiously laying a hand on his shoulder, causing Craig to stiffen up before letting himself relax just a tad at the innocent comfort. Everyone knew that Kenny tended to have a mysteriously soothing effect on each of them after all of these years. They had just stopped questioning why.

“What’s wrong?” Kenny inquired softly.

Craig stayed silent for a moment as he unclenched his jaw and looked down at the floor with narrowed eyes. 

“I… ugh, this is so lame.” Came the nasal reply to Kenny’s question. “But I… feel kinda shitty for taking out my anger on Clyde. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Kenny nodded, quietly admiring how far Craig had come from his childhood asshole tendencies. That secondhand pride faded away and was replaced by a deep pit in his stomach as he remembered who had the biggest part in helping Craig’s emotional maturity develop over the past few years.

Kenny shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, offering up the only advice he could think of in the moment.

“You could just apologize.”

Craig’s gaze snapped up to look at Kenny directly in his bright blue eyes. He coldly glared at the boy in the orange parka, chilling Kenny to the bone.

“You sound just like him.” He spat out. With one roguish move, Craig’s slightly chapped lips suddenly met Kenny’s, causing the shorter boy to freeze up for a fraction of a second before releasing his inhibitions, throwing himself into the kiss passionately, like everything else he did in his life.

Hands were everywhere, grasping at each other with pure desire as they shoved each others’ jackets off. Craig’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Kenny’s blonde locks, causing him to moan into the aggressive boy’s mouth, earning him a hard bite on his lower lip.

“Shut the fuck up,” Craig growled, sending a spark straight through Kenny’s entire body. Craig pushed Kenny back until he was pressed up against the big table in the center of the room, shoving his leg between Kenny’s, grinding it into his crotch.

Kenny mischievously grinned up at him, daringly grabbing Craig’s hat and throwing it on the table behind him. Craig retaliated by gripping Kenny’s slightly stained white wifebeater, fervidly pulling it over his head, fluffing up his already shaggy blonde hair in the process. Kenny ran his hands under Craig’s black NASA shirt playfully, tugging it off of his surprisingly ripped torso. He barely had a second to admire Craig’s perfectly sculpted abs before their lips met again, teeth and tongues messily clashing against each other.

Craig pulled away first, catching a glance at the now disheveled, panting blonde in front of him. He faltered, quietly stating in his typical deadpan voice with only the slightest tremble of emotion,

“You look just like him.”

Kenny barely had time to fully feel the pang of pain in his heart before he was flipped over, half of his body splaying out on the table, facing away from Craig. He gasped at the sudden impact, moaning as he pressed his cheek against the cold table, accepting this new position. It wasn’t his first time taking it from behind like this, and it showed as he lustfully heaved, closing his eyes as he felt Craig expertly strip down his pants. He closed his eyes and felt himself get more and more turned on as he listened to the clang of Craig’s belt buckle being undone and the shuffle of him quickly unzipping his own pants.

Craig grasped Kenny’s underwear before suddenly stopping, causing Kenny’s eyes to flutter open and look back at the green eyed boy’s cautious face. The puzzle pieces in Kenny’s mind suddenly clicked together.

“Is it the consent or the condom?” He breathed out knowingly, suppressing a laugh. Craig’s eyes bore into his own as he opened his mouth, overthinking a way to form his reply without completely ruining the moment. Kenny turned away, lightly smiling to himself as he strained to reach down to his jeans pocket around his knees, pulling out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube.

“Yes, and here,” He said, tossing the items into Craig’s hands, looking away again to not only save Craig the awkward embarrassment, but to get back in the moment as Craig ripped open the condom and uncapped the lube. Kenny pondered how funny it was that PC Principal had really drilled the whole consent ordeal into their minds, but his thoughts were interrupted by a cold finger being inserted into his ass. Now was definitely not the time to think about PC Principal.

Kenny let out a low moan as he felt himself being opened up, only to be interrupted by a fist in his hair, pulling him slightly up off the table until Craig was bent down over him, his warm chest pressed to Kenny’s back as he whispered menacingly in his ear,

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up?”

Kenny bit his lip as he felt himself twitch at the direct order, barely letting out a small whimper. Satisfied with his compliance, Craig eased in another finger as a reward, slowly and deeply fucking into Kenny, watching the blonde squeeze his eyes shut with pleasure.

Kenny wasn’t warned as Craig pressed his dick into him, and he shivered as he relaxed into the languid movement. Craig slowly began to thrust his hips into the bent over boy. Craig’s hand slithered down to grasp Kenny’s aching cock, causing the shorter boy to revel in the deep pleasure he had been longing for for years. Kenny felt Craig’s warm chest pressed tightly to his back as he was roughly thrust into, his hips moving in tandem with Craig’s as they picked up the pace. 

Craig could feel Kenny clenching tightly around him, shaking underneath him as Craig threaded his hands through Kenny’s golden locks, bringing his body close enough to his mouth to lick and suck his neck as he squeezed his hand around Kenny’s dick. 

Kenny could barely hold back his whines as he felt himself get close. Craig picked up on this and began to roll his hips more slowly, fucking into Kenny as deep as he could until he finally hit his prostate. After a few more thrusts, Kenny came all over Craig’s hand with a low groan, Craig following soon after as he clutched the smaller blonde’s body against his own. 

“Fuck, Tweek—“ Craig grunted as he rode out his orgasm. Kenny felt tears prick at his eyes as his chest broke, leaving him slightly winded. As Craig pulled out, Kenny managed to compose himself, quickly wiping his face on his arm before redressing himself and facing Craig.

Craig refused to make eye contact. After an awful silence, Craig finally spoke.

“If we go upstairs at the same time it’s gonna look too suspicious.” His nasally voice mumbled, shrugging on his jacket. Kenny weakly nodded as Craig briefly glanced up at him before the black haired boy turned his back to Kenny and ascended the stairs.

As Kenny steadied his breathing, he overheard Cartman’s loud, obnoxious voice tormenting Craig.

“What were you doing down there?” Cartman questioned facetiously. “Did you gahs fuck or somethin’?” He laughed.

“Shut the fuck up Cartman, I was taking a fucking shit.” Craig retorted as Kenny glanced at the table where moments ago he was just fucked.

Craig had left his hat behind. 

Slowly and carefully, Kenny picked up the blue chullo and brought it close to his face. It smelled just like Craig, with his cheap masculine cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke. Kenny brought the hat up to his head, pulling it down over his messy hair, basking in its warmth. No wonder Craig always wore this hat, it was damn comfortable.

Kenny noticed a glint across the room and he brought himself closer to some left behind mirrored tinfoil. He admired his reflection in the crumpled up material, practicing a normal smile for when he had to rejoin the others like nothing had just happened. 

“What are you doing?”

Kenny jumped, gasping in panic as he turned to face none other than Tweek Tweak.

“Uh, fuck, I can explain—“ Kenny rushed out, stumbling over his words. He began to grab the yellow puff of Craig’s hat to pull it off of his head before he was interrupted by a dark-eyed Tweek aggressively bounding over to him.

“No,” Tweek commanded through gritted teeth. “Keep it on.”

The wind was knocked out of Kenny as Tweek pressed his pillowy lips against his own raw mouth. The sick, panicked feeling in his stomach started to dissipate as he got turned on again by the other blonde’s ministrations. He gasped for breath into the kiss, desperately throwing his whole self into this new endeavor. Tweek grasped at the wifebeater that Kenny had just thrown on, yanking it back over his head. 

Just like his ex-boyfriend, Tweek wasted no time in undressing himself. Kenny took the opportunity to drop to his knees and unzip Tweek’s pants for him, pulling out his hard erection immediately. It wasn’t a surprise that Tweek never wore underwear, and if he wasn’t so horny for Tweek’s dick, Kenny might have smiled to himself and had a good laugh. Instead, he wasted no time as he licked Tweek’s length up and down, drawing his dick into his mouth. Tweek groaned and gripped Craig’s familiar hat with both hands as Kenny began to deep-throat him.

“Ngh, fuck,” Tweek uttered as he thrust his hips into Kenny’s mouth. Kenny took Tweek’s dick like the experienced champ that he was, moving his hands up to grip Tweek’s ass as he stabilized himself. After a few more thrusts, Tweek spoke up again, aggression seeping back into his voice. “I wanna, ngh, come inside of you.”

If Kenny hadn’t already been drooling, he definitely would have been now. He unwrapped his lips from around Tweek’s cock with a small wet noise and rushed to stand up, sloppily undoing his own pants. Tweek pushed Kenny’s ass against the table, causing him to sit up where he had just been bent over in the opposite direction. Tweek reached down to Kenny’s hole, rubbing his fingers against his still lubed entrance.

“You’re so, ngh, slick down here,” Tweek muttered with a hint of confusion in his voice. After a pause, he darkly added “Have you been fucking yourself down here with my ex’s hat on this entire fucking time?”

Kenny opened his mouth to reply, but before he could make out any words, Tweek pressed his mouth back to his, his eyes squeezed shut as the two messily made out again. He pressed two fingers into Kenny, Kenny’s body readily accepting them. He pulled his mouth away for a moment as he added a third finger.

“God, you’re such a, ngh, slut,” Tweek growled, lining up his dick to Kenny’s hole. “Such a dirty whore.” He hoarsely murmured as he easily pushed himself inside. The two blonde boys moaned in tandem, and Tweek, being the caffeine-addled mess that he was, began to thrust his hips at a faster rate than anyone else Kenny had slept with before. He gasped with each thrust, his big blue eyes staring at Tweek’s strained face, his eyes still closed. Tweek’s hands traveled across Kenny’s body, with one hand gripping his hip, and the other grabbing at Craig’s hat, feeling the soft knitted texture against his palms.

“Louder.” Tweek commanded. “I, ngh, love it when you moan, Craig.” He added in a daze.

Pushing the pain deeper down inside of him, Kenny let himself moan against Tweek’s ear, panting and licking whatever open skin he could find, causing the other blonde to let out his own noises.

 _Love me, love me, love me!_ Kenny screamed inside of his head.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” he breathily gasped out loud, causing Tweek to grunt as he thrust into Kenny harder, his bony hips hitting Kenny’s ass. Tweek clutched the knitted fabric of Craig’s chullo hat until he was white-knuckled, gasping as he spilled inside Kenny.

After a moment of awkward silence, Tweek hastily pulled out of Kenny. Kenny could hear Tweek fumbling with his zipper, grumbling to himself as it got stuck. Kenny turned around as Tweek resolved to just pull his green button-down entirely out of his pants, covering any evidence of what just transpired between them.

“Um, I, uh…” Tweek started. Panicked, frantic blue eyes met broken, sad blue eyes and Tweek let out a soft gasp.  
“I-I’m… I’m so sorry, Kenny.” Tweek said, covering his face with his arm and sprinting up the stairs, leaving Kenny alone and stunned once again. Seconds later, Kenny heard a soft “fuck” and the sound of descending footsteps again as Tweek scurried back down the stairs to grab his backpack, before promptly rushing up again without a second glance towards Kenny. 

Kenny was once again left in an empty basement full of boxes of unwanted belongings. He pulled his parka back on and drew his hood over his head as he fought every urge to sink to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i am so sorry


End file.
